Automatic Teller Machines (“ATMs”) are widely used by customers of financial institutions to perform transactions related to financial accounts. ATMs may be used for a variety of purposes, including the deposit or withdrawal of funds to such financial accounts. ATM's may also be used for credit card cash advances and other transactions, money transfers, payments (e.g., payment of a bill), balance inquiries, item purchase items (e.g., stamps), and other types of transactions involving the making and receiving of payments. One of the most common transactions involves the withdrawal of money from a checking or savings account. The customer may insert an ATM card and input a personal identification number (“PIN”), and may enter the desired withdrawal amount. If the transaction is approved, the requested amount is distributed. The withdrawal amount may then be deducted from the customer's account.
One advantage of an ATM is that the transaction may be performed automatically, and yet this fact may also be a source of potential harm. ATMs may allow the withdrawal of funds without interaction with any bank teller or other person. A growing problem has arisen around this fact, as ATM customers are susceptible to being required to withdraw money via the ATM under threat of immediate physical harm. This situation, therefore, is made worse by the fact that there is often no way to notify authorities about this ongoing crime because of the automatic nature of the transaction. There is, thus, a need in the art for improved systems and methods to notify emergency service providers of the need for emergency services at an ATM.